Blu's time travel
by KL1324
Summary: What happens when Blu and Jewel are taken back in time.  This is my first fanfic please review.
1. Visiting Friends

**Visiting Friends**

**Note: Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

This story takes place after Jewel has completely recovered from her wing injuries and is now living with Blu in the newly formed Blu Bird Sanctuary.

Blu was flying to Rafael's hollow with Jewel to visiting their friends since they haven't seen them since the time they were on the plane.

"It's been awhile since we've seen our friends", said Blu to Jewel who flying right next to him.

"You're right", said Jewel, "They're probably worried sick about us"

Blu laughed and said" We'll see because there is Rafael"

Rafael was trying to keep his 18 kids to behave when Blu and Jewel arrived and who were immediately turned into the kid's very own trampoline.

"Come on now all of you get off your Uncle and Aunty or I'll call your mother", shouted Rafael.

Immediately all 18 of them scattered, "told you so, works every time", said Rafael, "They're scared to death of her".

" Call me for what", said Eva looking a little grumpy. "Oh Eva my love I was just calling you to see Blu and Jewel.

"Told you they weren't worried sick about us", whispered Blu to Jewel.

"Oh Blu, Jewel your all right we were worried sick about you after Rafael here left the plane without helping you how have you been?" asked Eva.

"You were saying Blu", whispered Jewel to Blu.

"Alright you win the second serving for tonight's dinner", whispered Blu disappointed.

"Hey its not my fault! "Exclaimed Rafael "I thought they were going to fly out of the plane"

" Never mind that the past is the past." Said Blu " Anyway not much has happened so far except for me having to recover from the injuries on my wing" said Jewel

So Jewel told Rafael and Eva about how they got out of the plane and how Jewel survived being in a room for six weeks.

After finishing their story Jewel noticed that the sun was near the horizon and it was getting dark.

"Well we better get going it's getting dark and we have to see Nico and Pedro as well", said Blu and the two birds flew over to Nico and Pedro's hollow.

"I bet that Nico and Pedro will be worried sick about us as well", said Blu.

"I don't know about that", responded Jewel

Finally they found Nico and Pedro on their way back to their hollows. "Hi Blu and Jewel how has life been for you?" asked Nico.

"Not much has happened though but I'll fill you in on the rest of the story once we find a place to talk" Jewel recommended.

"Why don't we go to my place?" suggested Pedro

"Good idea lets go to Pedro's place," said Blu

So the four birds flew to Pedro's hollow and this time Blu told the story.

"Great work Blu!" exclaimed Pedro

"You learned how to fly without help except from Jewel of course", said Nico

Both Jewel and Blu were blushing of the thought of what happened when they falling from the sky.

"I still wish that I could win Jewel's heart without having to fall from a plane though, but still that was how I showed that I loved her," thought Blu.

But Blu's thought's were interrupted.

"Well we really have to get home now it really late" said Jewel

"We'll see you two tomorrow," shouted Pedro as the two macaws flew towards their own hollow.

Once they arrived they were going to have dinner but were to tired so they went straight to sleep instead.

**This is my first Fanfic and any ideas are gladly welcome too**


	2. The Time Machine

**The Time Machine**

**Note: Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

In Rio it was mourning and the birds were singing the usual everyday song:

All the birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all

We are the best at rhythm and laughter

That's why we love carnival

All birds we can sing to

Sun and beaches they call

Dance to the music, passion and love

Show us the best you can do

Everyone here is on fire

Get up and join in the fun

Dance with a stranger, romance and danger

Magic could happen for real, in Rio

All by itself

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else

It's real, in Rio

Know something else

You can feel it happen

You can feel it all by yourself

Blu however was hoping to sleep in today but unfortunately the singing outside and having the sun in his eyes, he had no choice but to wake up. He noticed however that Jewel was still sleeping.

"She must be use to all of this because how can anyone sleep with the rest of the birds in Rio singing outside", thought Blu

Blu than thought he would surprise Jewel by getting her breakfast and anyways he had promise Jewel a second serving yesterday for winning the bet. So Blu flew off to try and find a few berries and nuts. It took Blu a few trips to get the food back to the hollow and he even found a mango so he didn't need to collect lunch and dinner for the day.

Jewel finally woke up and was surprised to find a pile of fruit in front of her. With Blu standing in front of it who wasn't having much luck in trying to cover it behind his back.

"Wow! Blu you did all of this?" asked Jewel

"Oh man I was going to surprise you but yes, of course I did who else is there to get it for us," replied Blu

"Oh my just looking at the food makes me hungry," said Jewel

"What are we waiting for then lets eat," said Blu

So the two went over to the pile and took the foods they wanted to eat and went over too their bird sized table and ate their breakfast.

After they had finished they were going to go to visit Luiz but instead they heard Tulio and Linda calling for them on the ground before they could leave so the two macaws flew to them.

"Hi Blu, hi Jewel," said Tulio

"Hi Blu and you too Jewel" said Linda

The two macaws squawked to say hi.

"Hey you two guess what" said Tulio

The two macaws looked confused.

"There is a scientist who borrowed our lab because there weren't any left in Rio to build his time machine and he is going to test it out to day so we thought you might like to come and have a look" said Tulio

The two macaws squawked again enthusiastically so Linda and Tulio thought that they wanted to come.

On the way to the Aviary Jewel was wondering what a time machine was.

"Hey Blu" whispered Jewel

"What" said Blu

"What is a time machine? " asked Jewel

"A time machine is a machine that can transport people to different times in the past or maybe into the future but none have ever been made," replied Blu

Although Jewel couldn't understand Blu's explanation she kept quiet anyway because she was going to see was going to see one being tested.

When they got to the aviary Tulio and Linda took Blu and Jewel down to the basement where they saw the scientist who had a big beard and was wearing a big white lab coat.

"Hi Carlo we're here to see the testing of the time machine", said Tulio

"Great", said Carlos" I've just finished setting it up"

"Now please take a seat and I shall start testing the time machine," said Carlos

Tulio and Linda sat down on a box with Blu on Linda's shoulder and Jewel on Tulio's shoulder.

"Now I'll set the time to the day before carnival at 9pm"explained Carlos "Than I shall place this fly behind this door than close it"

Than he pressed a big red button and the machine went bang and than everything went silent. The door opened and the fly flew out.

The scientist than banged his fist on the machine minutes later the machine started to suck air into the machine, Blu and Jewel lost their grip and were sucked into the time machine. The door closed and the machine went bang once more. The screen on the machine displayed the words 'SENT BACK IN TIME'.

Tulio opened the door on the machine but found nothing inside but one of Blu's feathers.

"It worked!" shouted Carlos

" but where have they gone?" said Linda

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to get my next Chapter uploaded as soon as possible. If you guys like please review and I'll keep writing.**


	3. Into The Past

**Into The Past**

**Notes:**

**Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

**In this story there will be multiple Blus and Jewels there will be one from the past and one from the present. The Blu and Jewel from the past will be underlined.**

Blu and Jewel were sent back in time and woke up to find themselves in the jungles of Rio at night.

"Um where are we?" asked Blu

"How I'm I suppose to know" replied Jewel

The two macaws got up and looked around.

"I think we're in the jungle," Jewel said to Blu who was looking very nervous.

Jewel was about to fly off when she was hit in the back by what felt like a rock.

"Jewel are you ok?" asked Blu

"Um I should be fine but what was that?"

"I think it's just a …"

Blu was speechless when he saw a spider lying upside down on the ground right next to Jewel. The spider was black with green stipes going along the length of the spider. Blu knew immediately from reading the books in Linda's bookstore back in Minnesota that it was a very deadly spider. Although Blu would prefer to fly away he knew that Jewel wouldn't have enough time to escape so to save Jewel he had to do something so Blu grabbed the spider by the leg and quickly threw it away before it could bite him.

"What was it Blu?" asked Jewel

"Um it was just a Um rock," replied Blu "Yeah just a rock"

"Whatever you say Blu" said Jewel "Now we need to find a place to sleep for the night"

"Um lets see", Blu said to Jewel who too was looking for a nice place to sleep for the night"

"Hey why don't we go there?" said Blu who was pointing to the structure that Blu and Jewel first spent a night together.

"Why not it was the place we first spent the night with each other" said Jewel "Besides you don't like sleeping in trees you don't know"

The two macaws than flew over to the structure. They landed on the same spot where they slept on the night that they were chained together.

"This place reminds me of a lot of memories," Jewel said to Blu who was staring at the view.

"It sure does," said Blu

"Who's dragging who's but now?"

"Blu did you say that?" Jewel asked Blu.

"No I didn't" replied Blu

"Ha Ha very funny"

"Jewel did you say that?" asked Blu

"No I didn't" replied Jewel who was now starting to get scared.

Blu and Jewel knew that it wasn't either of them who said that. Then who did? The two macaws decided to looked down to see what looked like them when Blu was pulling Jewel up the structure.

"Blu did you see what I think I just saw" asked Jewel

"I think I did," replied Blu

The two other macaws finally got to where Blu and Jewel were standing and they were equally shocked to see two macaws that looked like them as well.

"I thought we were the last of our species," thought Blu

"Um ur hi I'm Blu and this here is Jewel and you are?" said Blu

"Hi I'm Blu as well and this here is also Jewel" said Blu

Blu was quite surprised for them to be similar to him and Jewel. But Blu however was quickly able to come up with answer for why this is happening

"Wait a minute I understand now," whispered Blu to Jewel "remember when we were sucked into that time machine"

"Yes"-replied Jewel

"Well we must have been sent back in time to when we were still chained together," explained Blu "That is why there is another of us"

"Ohhhh I understand" said Jewel who finally could understand one of Blu's explanations.

"Ok let me explain this to the two of you" said Blu who started to explain the events that happened leading up to the now.

"Ok I understand you were sent back in time by accident" said Blu "But if you're from the future then you should know what happens to us"

"Of coarse I do, firstly you go into the jungle and you meet…"said Jewel who was interrupted by Blu.

"Jewel!" whispered Blu "If we tell them what's going to happen to them it's going to change the future"

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot!" whispered Jewel as a reply

"Sorry guys your going to have to find out for yourself but we can help you on the way" said Jewel.

"We can?" whispered Blu

"Of course we can," replied Jewel

"Now you two get some sleep" said Blu "Your going to have a busy day tomorrow, trust me"

"Ok" replied Blu and Jewel at once as they didn't have the energy to say anything.

Blu(Blu from the past) however was still in the Minnesota time zone stayed up for a little longer before falling asleep as well.

So the four of them slept deeply after having a busy day. All four of them.

**That's the end of the third chapter. Please don't forget to review.**

**The forth chapter might take awhile to be uploaded as it is the weekends here in Australia.**


	4. The Adventure Continues

**The Adventure continues**

**Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

**In this story there will be multiple Blus and Jewels there will be one from the past and one from the present. The Blu and Jewel from the past will be underlined.**

"Good mourning you two sleepy heads" said Jewel

Blu and Jewel yawned

"How was your sleep?" asked Blu who had just finished collecting a few nuts and berries.

"It was wonderful," replied Blu " I haven't slept this well in weeks"

"Well now that you're done sleeping why don't you have some breakfast?" asked Blu

"Wow" said Jewel "Blu did you get all of this"

"Of coarse I did," replied Blu

"I thought you couldn't fly," said Jewel who was amazed

"Well I can so don't think that you can't fly Blu", said Blu

Blu looked worried at the subject. Jewel saw this and decided to change the subject.

"If you guys are done talking I would like to have some breakfast," said Jewel who was eagerly waiting for them to finish talking.

"Alright lets eat and we had better get on our to try and get this chain off" said Jewel

So they ate their breakfast. During breakfast Blu was telling Blu about how to win Jewels heart whilst Jewel was telling Jewel about how to accept Blu. Once they were finished Blu and Jewel flew down whereas the other two had to slowly make their way down.

"Finally your down now lets go" said Blu

"Wait I think I have an idea to get this chain off" said Blu

"Let me guess a rock and a vine right?" asked Jewel

"It won't work Blu I've tried it already" whispered Blu to Blu

"Really?" asked Blu

"Really now come on" said Blu

So the macaws walked to Rafael's place. Although Blu and Jewel could fly they decided to walk instead so that Jewel didn't feel sad because she couldn't fly since she was chained to Blu.

"Blu" whispered Jewel "Why can't we teach them how to fly but we have to go to Rafael's place"

"Well its because we don't want to change the future, if we don't then we won't know Rafael and then we wouldn't know Nico and Pedro either and will definitely not know Luiz either will we?" said Blu

"Yeah I guess your right," said Jewel

Finally they arrived at Rafael's place Blu and Jewel hid in a bush when Blu and Jewel weren't looking and they kept walking when they were in front of two of the toucans Jewel cuddled one and Blu cuddled another. Then the toucan started to pull Blu's feathers out and he started running while trying to get the toucan off him and soon Jewel was running as well. Soon Blu and Jewel were wrapped up in the chains and fell over. Seconds later 17 toucans swarmed the macaws and they were turned into trampolines. Blu and Jewel were laughing from the Bush.

"What's going on down there?" shouted Rafael "Go go go all of you I've told you a thousand times"

Blu and Jewel got up

"Precious aren't they" said Jewel

"Kids" said Rafael "17 of them and one on the way, Hey stop shaking him he is not a barracker"

Blu and Jewel got out of the bush and walked to Rafael.

"Do you think you can help us get this thing off?" asked Jewel 

"Hmmm you know Rafael and Rafael knows everyone," said Rafael

One of the Toucans than landed on Rafael's eye.

"Ok I've had it with the eye, do you want me to call your mother?"

"NO" shouted the kids and they scattered immediately

"Works every time they're scared to death of her", said Rafael

"Call me for what?" asked Eva

"Ah Eva my love I must take these here couples to see Luiz" said Rafael

"Luiz, you don't fool me," said Eva "You just want to sneak off to Carnival"

"Ahhhh carnival the time when I met the most beautiful bird in the world, remember the song that was playing when I first layed eyes on you"

"Humph"

Rafael then started to sing and soon Eva started to sing resulting all the birds to fly away.

"I guess love is deaf too" said Jewel 

"Come here" said Rafael who then kissed Eva

"EWWWWW" said the kids

"Ok take them to Luiz" said Eva sweetly "But hurry back"

"I'll miss you my juicy little mango," said Rafael

"I'll miss you my budgie papaya," said Eva who soon after started shouting at the kids.

"I can't believe she let me go"

"That was so funny when you look back at it but I didn't like having my ears go to brink of being destroyed twice" said Blu

"Your quite right Blu but that makes me consider about having kids," said Jewel

"Ha but I don't want to go there yet ok maybe when we get back" said Blu

"Hey I've just noticed why do you two look identical with each other," asked Rafael

"Well um I'll fill you on the details while we are on our way" said Jewel

"Um one question how far away is this Luiz," asked Blu

" Not far 30 minutes as the crow flies" replied Rafael

"How long as the macaw walks" asked Blu

"Bo Bo here can't fly," said Jewel

"But he's a bird" said Rafael

"Not all birds fly there are Ostriches" said Blu 

"Your not an Ostrich" said Jewel

"No not technically but" said Blu who was interrupted.

"Look I want to help but to walk the whole way" said Rafael "It can't be done"

Blu than got Rafael's attention and said "Have a look over there" pointing to the kids with Eva.

"We might as well give it a go," said Rafael "No don't look back they sense fear"

On the way to the cliff Blu and Jewel told Rafael about why they are here.

"Seriously?" asked Rafael

"Yes"-replied Blu "Also one more thing, don't try to get them to fly but get them to go on a Hang glider like that one over there" pointing to a hang glider in the sky.

"Well alright since you know what's going to happen," said Rafael

The birds finally got to the place where they launch the hang gliders and got onto one that was about to launch.

"Now Blu remember not to spread your wings while you're up there ok" said Jewel

"Well ok than" replied Blu

A few minutes later they were in the air.

"Blu can you feel it?" asked Rafael

"Yes I do feel it," replied Blu

Soon Blu forgot the advice and he accidentally opened his wings and flew backwards and bumped into Jewel and Blu who were flying behind and all four of them started to fall from the sky.

"Aye curumba" said Rafael

The four macaws bounced on a few hang gliders then they were caught by a ball and were bounced around before all four of them crashed into a surfboard.

"I told you not to open your wings," said Blu

"You think," said Jewel angrily

"Come on lets catch a ride to Luiz," said Rafael

Blu Jewel and Rafael got on the truck but Blu and Jewel had to run after the truck but eventually got on.

"Ah you made it," said Rafael

"I would like to go five minutes without almost getting killed" said Blu while puffing "Is that two much to ask"

"For a bird who can't fly oh yeah" said Jewel.

**I was able to get the chapter finished anyway. Sorry if the story got to boring at bits similar to the movie but at least I got the chapter up anyway. Do remember to review and the next chapter ****might be ****added tomorrow. **


	5. Party in Rio

Party in Rio

**Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

**In this story there will be multiple Blus and Jewels there will be one from the past and one from the present. The Blu and Jewel from the past will be underlined.**

Blu and Jewel have finally arrived at the farmer's market.

"Ow" screamed Blu as he landed on the ground

"I'm going to chew through my on leg if this thing doesn't come off soon" said Jewel

"Don't worry Jewel you'll live" said Jewel

"Don't worry if I know Luiz we're right where we want to be" said Rafael

"Hey Rafie if it isn't the king of carnival?" said Nico

"Nico Pedro what up family" shouted Rafael

"Where have been hiding your self bird" said Pedro

"Inside a pile of kids" whispered Blu to Jewel

Jewel just giggled

"And I thought you were dead", said Nico

"Almost" whispered Jewel to Blu

Blu laughed quietly

"Hold up rewind," shouted Pedro "Isn't that the bird I mean Birds in the cage?"

"Yeah but there was only one of them in the cage?" replied Nico

"and how come there are two hotwings here?" asked Nico

"Don't know" said Pedro "But if you look at it the guys look identical and so do the hotwings"

"Weird" said Nico

"But still I think our love lessons went down smooth" said Nico

"You guys work fast," said Pedro

"Babys got beak," added Nico

"First you guys were locked up and now your going with the hotwings", said Pedro "Gee I want to be like you"

"Anyway have you two seen Luiz?" asked Rafael

"Yeah I've seen him but you didn't because he caught the trolley back to the garage," replied Pedro

"Oh great" said Jewel 

"Relax baby bird you can catch the next one" said Nico

"Yeah its time to take it to the next level" said Pedro

"But what's wrong with this level?" asked Blu

"Everything" said Blu

"Come you've got to shake your tail feathers" said Blu

"Trust me this experience will change your lives" whispered Jewel to Blu and Jewel

"I can't wait to dance again," said Blu

"Me too" said Jewel enthusiastically

"Welcome to paradise" said Nico

"Cool party huh" said Rafael

"This is the coolest place I've ever seen," said Blu "Despite all the obvious health violations"

"I like you nothing you say makes any sense" said Rafael

"Alright everyone listen" shouted Nico to the crowd "Rafie has brought some special guests from out of town and lets show them some love because I don't think they get out much"

"Everyone put their wings together clap them as loud as you can clap them clap them I don't care slap them," shouted Pedro over the crowd.

The song Hotwings than started:

Party in the Ipanema, baby!

Nico: I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

I want to samba

I want to party

And live my life (Pedro: live my life)

I want to party (party)

(Both) And fly

Hi, imma fly, fly just like a bird

(But you are a bird! )

Oh yeah, you're right,

So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)

Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)

Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)

Blu than starts to tap his feet whereas Blu and Jewel were already dancing the same moves as they did the first time.

Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)

All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)

Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life

In Rio

Cause in Rio

In Rio, I realize

Blu starts to dance uncontrollably at first but gets the hang of it whereas Blu and Jewel have stoped dancing to help Blu out.

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

(Both) And fly

Pedro: I'm that samba, samba

Master, master, master

Master, master

Who shouts out?

Imma get your blaster, blaster,

Blaster, blaster, blaster

You dance fast,

But I dance faster, faster, faster

Faster, faster

"See I told you she likes you now just be yourself," said Blu

"How do you know?" asked Blu

"Would you like me to prove it?" asked Blu

"Yes"-said Blu

"Jewel" shouted Blu

"Yes"-said Jewel

"Tell him how you felt at this point," said Blu

"Easy" said Jewel "I felt a bit lonely and actually I did like you a bit"

"Really?" asked Blu

"Yes now go," said Blu as he pushed Blu into Jewel who nudged Blu and they both danced together.

"May I ask the girl of my dreams for a dance" asked Blu

"Of coarse" replied Jewel

All four of the birds than started to dance.

You're too slow

You need to catch up

Both: You can dance, and dance, but I...

Nico: I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

I want to samba (party)

I want to party (party)

And live my life (live my life)

I want to party (party)

(Both) And fly

(Pedro caws)

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

(Pedro caws)

Than at this point both Blus pushed the Jewels into the air and both of them began to sing.

Jewel: Laya 4x

Hey

Blu and Jewel landed first and asked Rafael to come outside.

Jewel: Laya 8x

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

(Pedro caws)

(Repeat)

Meanwhile Jewel has just landed and Blu's and Jewel's beak were getting closer and closer until they kissed.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Meanwhile outside.

" Hey fellas can just not destroy the place for a few more minutes" shouted Blu to the monkeys.

"Oh yeah why shouldn't we" said king Mauro while laughing

Jewel flew up to King Mauro and whispered something into his ear.

"EWWWWWW" said King Mauro "alright will hold of the attack for a few more minutes"

"How did you convince him?" asked Blu

"Oh you don't need to know," said Jewel

"Hold of the attack for a little loner" said Mauro

"Guys I'll tell you when you can attack," shouted Blu

"Ok but tell them to hurry up," said King Mauro

"Ready set now" shouted Blu and the monkeys pulled the cover of the club of.

The monkeys tore off the cover and stood in front of the birds.

"You two are coming with me," said King Mauro to Blu and Jewel

"In your little monkey dreams" said Jewel as she spat right next to Mauro

"Yeah" said as he tried to spit but failed.

"Can't we all just get along?" asked Rafael

"This isn't your fight big nose," said Mauro

" You mess with my friends you mess with me," said a bird

"And us" said every other bird

"Attack!" shouted Pedro

"Get them," shouted Mauro

Nico and Pedro kicked grapes at the monkeys, Rafael used his beak, Blu and Jewel used the chain, Jewel used her fighting skills and Blu used a stick he found.

"We got to go," said Jewel

"Need a lift," said the bird and he took Blu and Jewel to the trolley.

Blu and Jewel followed but noticed Nigel coming so they went back and tried to get rid of him.

Blu than noticed a plane in the sky and a plank on top of a barrel.

"Jewel lure Nigel onto one side of that plank," said Blu

"Ok Blu" said Jewel

Jewel got Nigel's attention and Nigel chased her. Jewel than landed on one side of the plank and she started to back off when Nigel walked on the plank Blu and a few other birds dropped a few weights and barrels onto the other side of the plank sending Nigel into the air and into the engine of the plane passing by.

"Hooray we that's goodbye to Nigel" said Blu

"Now lets chase that trolley," said Jewel

**That is the end of the 5****th**** chapter please remember to review and yes the plane landed safely also Nigel might not be seen again this time since he has gone featherless early. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Love and the Plan

**Love and the Plan**

**Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

**In this story there will be multiple Blus and Jewels there will be one from the past and one from the present. The Blu and Jewel from the past will be underlined.**

"Finally" said Blu "there's the trolley"

Blu than noticed Rafael about to give Blu advice while flying along side the trolley whereas Nico was singing some romantic music at the back.

"Jewel why don't you help Jewel while I'll help Blu out" said Blu

"Sure why not" said Jewel

"Hey Rafael I'll take over from here" whispered Blu

"Sure since you know what to say" whispered Rafael to Blu

"Psss Blu say too her she has beautiful eyes" suggested Blu

"Yeah good idea" said Blu

"Jewel" called Blu

"Um I just want to tell you that you have um ur beautiful eyes" said Blu "I bet you can see right through them"

Jewel's eyes widen letting Blu know he has made a fool of himself.

"Blu just tell her how you feel," suggested Blu

"Jewel" said Blu

"I just wanted to tell you that I that I that I" Blu was struggling to say the word in fear that he will be rejected.

"That I love you" Blu said and immediately looked away.

Jewel didn't know what to say and Blu has just gone to the back and crossed his fingers like everyone else Jewel however was still flying along side the trolley.

"Psst Jewel tell him I feel the same way as you" suggested Jewel

"Fine if you say it'll work," said Jewel

"Um Blu I feel the same way as you do" said Jewel

"You do?" asked Blu

"I do," said Jewel

Their beaks started to come closer and closer until their beaks met for a long passionate kiss.

Jewel who has gone to the back and everyone else started to cheer.

"Blu you finally admitted it," said Jewel

"You too Jewel" said Blu

Now both the macaws at the front were blushing with their faces going apple red.

"Jewel I've just had a thought" whispered Blu to Jewel "You know how we got rid of Nigel"

"Yeah so what" whispered Jewel in reply.

"Well without Nigel you wouldn't fallen out of the plane and therefore I wouldn't have jumped off the plane after you" whispered Blu

"Yeah well what do you suppose we do?" whispered Jewel

"Rafael, Nico, Pedro come here" said Blu

The five birds huddled together to make a plan

"Are you serious?" asked Pedro

"Yes I am if we don't than Jewel wouldn't see that Blu really loves her," said Blu

"Alright we'll do it," said the birds at once.

By the time they got to Luiz's garage it was night.

"After you" said Blu politely as he opened the door.

"No no you first" said Jewel

"No please I insist," said Blu

Since none of them went in both of them decided to go in at the same time bumping their heads together.

"Do you remember this Blu?" asked Jewel

"Yes I do," said Blu

"Well than ladies first" said Blu who opened the door a little wider.

"Thank you" said Jewel as she walked in through the door

Blu and Jewel flew up and sat on a table as they watched the action

"This is going to be so much fun" said Blu

"It sure will be" said Jewel

"Luiz are you here? Luiz" shouted Rafael trying to get Luiz to come out "I've got some friends I want you too meet"

At that moment Luiz came jumping out of the bonnet of a car and tried to chase Nico and Pedro but they flew off so he chased Blu and Jewel instead and he pinned them to the floor.

"Hahahahahaha I got yous goooood" said Luiz

"What" said Blu and Jewel

"I could of ripped your throats of, but I didn't, but I could of," said Luiz

"Hey Luiz stop scaring my friends" said Rafael

"Rafie where you been" said Luiz and hugging Rafael spreading drool all over his wings "You look good"

Blu and Jewel flew down and landed in front Of Luiz

"Hey Luiz do you know how to get this chain off" said Jewel pointing to the chain

"I think I know what to do," said Luiz

"Let me guess a circular saw?" shouted Blu and Luiz

"How do you guess that?" said Luiz

"The saw won't work," said Jewel

"How do you know?" asked Luiz

"Well um we have already tried it and it um failed completely," said Blu

"So what do you suppose we do?" said Luiz

Let me show you. Blu got Luiz to lie upside down on a table with his mouth open. Than Blu and Jewel carried the two chained together macaws and but the chain on Luiz's mouth and soon the drool allowed both macaws to slip free.

"Wow I'm free contaminated possibly but free can you believe its" said Blu who was interrupted by Jewel flying past. 

"WOOOOOHOOOO" shouted Jewel

"What are we standing around for its carnival" shouted Nico

Blu walked outside and looked up at the sky. All of the other macaws were flying in the sky and Jewel enjoying her freedom when she noticed Blu walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Jewel "Blu?"

"Blu what's wrong?" said Jewel

"Nothing everything's perfect you'll be off to the rainforest I'll be back with Linda just like we planed" said Blu

"Its not my fault you can't fly" said Jewel

"Jewel I'm sorry its just that I was a little…"

"Rafael, Nico, Jewel, Pedro", said Blu

"What?"

"We have to start the plan now" whispered Blu

"Ok then let's go" said Pedro

"Can you wait here for one moment I need to go to the little birdie room?" said Blu

"Ok but hurry" said Jewel

Blu and Jewel than took their chance and quickly swooped down and grabbed Jewel.

"Come on Jewel we're going to a parade and everybody loves a parade" said Jewel trying to copy Nigel's line.

Jewel tried to get out but she held by her wings so she couldn't get out.

The two macaws then took her to the parade. Blu has just finished and noticed Pedro and Nico waiting for him.

"Hey guys where's Jewel?" asked Blu

"Well we were waiting for you guys to finish then we saw the other two macaws grab her the wing take her to the parade" said Nico who was pretending to be worried

"This is all my fault I should of held for just a little longer," said Blu "Lets fly"

**Well there is the 6****th**** chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy sorry if the story is too confusing for you guys and please review.**


	7. Birdnapped

**Birdnapped**

**Characters from the movie 'Rio' are the property of Blue Sky and I do not own them.**

**In this story there will be multiple Blus and Jewels there will be one from the past and one from the present. The Blu and Jewel from the past will be underlined.**

"One down and one to go," said Blu

"You won't find him he doesn't know where I am," said Jewel

"Oh I think he'll find his way to you," said Jewel

Blu was riding on Luiz through the parade.

"Blu Blu we found Jewel" said Rafael

"She's on some kind of weird chicken float," said Nico

"Come on" said Pedro

As they continue to race through the parade they finally saw the float they were looking for.

"That float's a crime in itself," said Luiz

Luiz finally caught up with the float and he ran along side. Then Blu jumped off Luiz and into the float.

"Blu you can't be here you have to go now!" said Jewel

Unfortunately Blu didn't have time to react and Blu and Jewel pushed him into a cage, which were beside him. Blu locked the cage

"You really think I came alone I've got three of the roughest, meanest, craziest birds in all of Rio" said Blu

Then at that moment Rafael, Nico and Pedro landed next to Blu and Jewel.

"What?" said Blu "You guys are in this too"

"Yep all this time we've been setting you two birds up" said Rafael trying to get his best to somehow be mean but not as mean as Nigel.

"But why?" asked Blu

"Oh you guys will find out later," said Blu

The float continued on their way to the airport. When they arrived Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro and Rafael hid Blu's and Jewel's cages whereas Marcel decided to go look for Nigel since he hasn't come back yet leaving the other two to load the plane. Once the two smugglers finished they noticed Blu walking and decided to redeem themselves by catching Blu so they chased him out of the airport. During that time Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Jewel put the cages onto the plane.

Once Blu was far enough from the airport he took off and flew back to the airport leaving the other two a few miles from the airport. When he got back he took control and told the others to go to the equipment he needed to fly the plane. Blu controlled the plane, Rafael took the throttles, Nico controlled the rudder, Pedro took care of the switches and Jewel kept watch of where they were going. Just as the other two smugglers got to back to the airport the aircraft was already in the air and they noticed a Macaw float on the runway so they decided to back off to prevent being caught and ran away.

As the plane left Rio Blu used a fire hydrant and a string to try and open his cage.

"What are you doing?" asked Jewel

"I'm going to pop this cage open like a soda can" said Blu and sure enough he was able to the cage. He than opened Jewel's cage.

"Go help the others," said Blu to Jewel who immediately went and opened all the other cages.

Very soon they were able to open all the cages and than Blu opened the hanger door sounding an alarm in the cockpit telling the birds it was their cue to take action. All the other birds immediately took flight and left the plane. Except for Blu and Jewel 

"Its okay, its okay we'll figure this out together," said Jewel

Then at that instant Jewel jumped on to Blu and held him down by the throat. Jewel tried to get Jewel off Blu but was pushed by Blu onto the side of the plane and a cage fell onto her wing breaking it.

"Ow!" shouted Jewel "my wing"

At that moment Blu noticed Nigel heading straight for them and he pushed Jewel off Blu onto the other side of the plane. Nigel was hoping to get revenge by shoving Blu to the front of the plane and into the engine but missed and sent himself out the front of the plane and directly into the path of the plane sending himself into the engine of the plane.

"That's new," said Blu while holding onto to Jewel

"Guys the plane is going down we have to go," said Nico and Rafael, Pedro and Nico left the plane immediately.

At that moment the plane banked to the left and went up sending Jewel to the back of the plane and falling out of it.

"Blu!" shouted Jewel before she fell out of the plane.

Blu looked at Jewel falling from the sky before jumping out of the plane himself.

Blu and Jewel flew out of the plane and hovered to watch as Blu dived towards Jewel.

"Should we wait down there just in case they don't make it?" asked Jewel

"Yeah we should," said Blu

So the two birds flew down and stopped just above the water.

Meanwhile Blu has just caught up with Jewel and Blu was holding onto Jewel.

"I'm not going to let you go we're chained to each other birds remember?" said Blu

Then at that moment Jewel gave Blu a passionate kiss that lasted a few second. At that moment Blu was able to feel it in his heart and that he couldn't let Jewel drown. Blu than slowly spread out his wing and he was finally able to fly back into the air saving both Blu and Jewel.

"They did it!" shouted Jewel as she watched Blu fly away.

"Come on lets follow them there's no point in staying here," said Blu

"Ok then lets go," said Jewel as they followed the other two macaws.

Blu now really wanted to try out his newfound ability but he knew that he was carrying Jewel as well. "I think I'll try these skills later" thought Blu. When he finally arrived back at the airport he placed Jewel on the ground with her uninjured wing on the ground. Meanwhile Blu and Jewel landed behind a plane's wing out of sight of Tulio and Linda. When Tulio and Linda left while holding Jewel, Blu was about to leave when Blu and Jewel came out of their hiding spot. Blu than noticed them and tried to fly off but Jewel held him back.

"Stay back!" warned Blu as he backed off

"Don't worry Blu we don't want to take you" said Blu

"Then what do you want?" asked Blu

"We just want to say sorry" said Jewel

"For what?" said Blu who was still a little worried

"For birdnapping you" said Blu in reply

"I'll forgive you if you tell me why you took me and Jewel" said Blu

"Alright but answer me this question, would Jewel believe you really loved her if you didn't sacrifice yourself to jump after her?" asked Blu

"Well um I guess not," said Blu "Yeah your right, so than all of this was a setup and Rafael, Nico and Pedro are all in this?"

"Yes"-said Jewel

"Ok than I will forgive you but I don't know about Jewel since you sort of broke her wing" said Blu

"Well come on we better get to Jewel before she gets worried and we'll find out" said Jewel

"Ok then lets go," said Blu

Then all three macaws took off and followed Jewel who was in Tulio's other jeep.

**The End**

**Thanks guys for reading but I'm not sure if I will write a sequel. Anyways thanks for reading and if I get enough reviews I will write a sequel and sorry for the short chapter.**


End file.
